Selang mesin cuci
by hirochiro
Summary: Di musim panas yang terik, Fukui datang membeli selang mesin cuci di toko serba ada Wei Liu.


**Kuroko no Basket fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. I only own the story.**

 **Warning: Typo, pairing tidak difokuskan, fic ini hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung atau menyesatkan. Di cerita ini menggunakan satuan rupiah :D #ditebas**

 **.**

Wei Liu, 17 tahun umurnya. Bersekolah di SMA Yosen, dan merupakan murid pertukaran dari China. Memiliki tinggi bak titan bersama dengan kawan seperjuangan di tim basketnya yang sering dijuluki 'Teen Titans.' Ia merupakan sedikit dari sekian banyak manusia yang memiliki sopan santun yang tinggi, pandai berjualan dan rajin menabung. Di duga memiliki bakat berdagang yang di turunkan dari jiwa dagang sang ayah.

Di tengah liburan musim panas ini, Wei Liu kini sedang kipas-kipas menggunakan potongan kardus bekas sambil menunggu pembeli yang ingin berkunjung ke toko serba ada milik ayahnya. Ia mengaku sebagai anak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, meski tengah liburan musim panas, ia akan tetap membuka toko milik sang ayah untuk mencari nafkah.

Asik.

Namun memang lama-kelamaan ia merasa bosan akibat tak ada satupun yang ingin berbelanja lantaran mager keluar rumah, maupun karena sedang pergi berlibur.

"Hahh.. apa aku tutup toko saja ya? Sepi sekali. Panas sekali pula." Wei Liu berujar pelan, melanjutkan kegiatan kipas mengkipas.

"Yoo, Wei Liu. Selamat siang."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara, mendapati teman satu tim basketnya yang bernama Fukui Kensuke.

"Oh, selamat siang, Fukui."

"Kau tidak tutup toko? Rajin sekali." Wei Liu terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Fukui, hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, iya, aku mau tanya nih. Kau jual selang mesin cuci tidak?"

 _Yes, akhirnya._ Untung ia belum tutup.

"Oh selang mesin cuci? Ada. Mau panjang berapa?"

"Satu setengah meter saja. Hanya untuk menyambung punyaku yang ada di rumah. Kependekan soalnya."

"Yang bagus atau biasa?"

"Bagus punya dong."

Langsung saja Wei Liu mencari barang yang dimaksud. Tetapi harus dengan penuh perjuangan, karena selang yang dimaksud tertimbun timbun barang lain. Apalagi penuh debu, membuat Wei Liu harus bersin berkali-kali. Di luar sana, Fukui hanya menatap kasihan.

Akhirnya telah ia temukan, meski tangannya penuh debu dan jarinya sempat tergigit cicak. Segera ia berikan ke Fukui, "Ini, satu setengah meter. Bagus punya, loh. Tidak gampang rusak apalagi robek." inilah salah satu trik berjualan ala Wei Liu, puji barangnya sampai pembeli tertarik, meski ia juga ragu itu bagus atau tidak.

"Cara sambungnya bagaimana?"

"Jadi nanti ujung ini dipotong saja—" Wei Liu mulai memperagakan langkah-langkahnya, "—tinggal nanti di sambung ke selang yang punyamu itu."

Fukui mangap ngerti, "Ooo, oke sip. Berapa harganya?"

"Yang ini 30 ribu buat kamu."

"Mahal, 25 ribu boleh?"

Dan mereka mulai sesi tawar menawar bagai pedagang ikan dengan pembelinya yang seorang wanita paruh baya.

"29 deh."

"Cincai 25 lah~ kita kan sohib."

"27 ribu?"

"24 ribu kalo gitu."

"Rugi gua, pinter."

"Ya ya ya, 28 ribu?"

Sebenarnya, jual 28 ribu saja sudah cukup rugi, mengingat modal selang itu 25 ribu. Masa mau jual harga modal?! Wei Liu napas pasrah, "Ya udah, 28 ribu."

"Sipp. Oke, kalau gitu gua belinya nanti deh."

Krik.

Loh? Kenapa nanti? Bukannya ingin beli sekarang? Kenapa harus kena tunda?

"Eh? Kok nanti?"

"Masih ragu, hehehe."

Tak tahukah Fukui bahwa kata-katanya itu cukup membuat Wei Liu jengkel. Tapi kejengkelan bertambah mendengar Fukui malah tertawa. Permasalahannya, sudah capek-capek diambilin, kena banyak debu, digigit cicak, malah hanya tanya. Kirain mau beli sekarang.

Kampret.

"Nanti kalau udah gak ragu, baru gua beli, oke?"

Dan dengan itu, Fukui berlalu pergi menuju rumah, sembari makan es Maxmum rasa gulali.

"Fukui suek. Tau gitu gak ngomong panjang lebar sama dia kalau tau dia gak beli. Tau gitu gak gua ambilin juga selangnya. TAU GITU GAK GUA KASIH MURAH SELANGNYA."

* * *

"Wei Liu-u-u-uu"

Di siang hari yang terik, hari keenam liburan musim panas, Fukui teriak memanggil Wei Liu di luar dengan tas kresek isi es krim berbagai rasa gelantungan di tangan kiri.

"Apa?" Wei Liu agak malas melihat Fukui. Masih sakit ati katanya soal selang mesin cuci.

"Ada jual kran shower gak?" tanya Fukui, sambil ngemut es krim Maxmum rasa rujak.

"Ada, emangnya kenapa?" balik Wei Liu bertanya.

"Gak, nanya doing sih.."

"Gak jual deng. Pulang sana."

Catatan mental untuk Wei Liu. Bila Fukui datang ke tokonya hanya untuk bertanya, usir saja dia.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 **Ya, ini menggunakan satuan rupiah :D maafkan sayaaa D:**

 **Ngomong-ngomong maaf juga bila pendek D:**

 **Mengenai fic 'The string of promise' mungkin saya tak bisa update cepat, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya D:**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir xD**

 **Salam,**

 **kichiroo**


End file.
